Lighting Another Candle
by Roux Marlet
Summary: A candle loses nothing by lighting another candle... / "Kau ini sok kuat, padahal badanmu kecil dan kurus. Ngapain kau jadi porter?" / "Warna merah tampak cocok untukmu." / Malam Natal, di stasiun kereta api. Calon penumpang dan porter. / Drama, slight AkaKuro. Alternate Universe.


**Lighting Another Candle**

by **Roux Marlet**

 **.**

Alternate Universe

 **Kuroko no Basuke** (c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Drama + a bit of boys love (?)

.

* * *

 _._

 _Stasiun King's Cross, London. 24 Desember._

.

Kristal itu berjatuhan ke bumi, ditiup angin dengan kecepatan lambat. Menyerbu kerumunan manusia yang menyemut terburu-buru di sepanjang peron yang terbuka. Kereta api terakhir menuju Edinburgh malam itu akan berangkat dalam tiga puluh menit.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala bergegas menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang berjalan searah dengannya. Ia sedang bicara di telepon—sebuah _headset_ terpasang di indera pendengarannya; tangan kirinya mengeluarkan perangkat komunikasi itu dari saku sementara tangan satunya menarik sebuah koper besar dengan dua kardus yang tak kalah besar ditumpuk dan diikat tali di atasnya. Di punggungnya tertandang sebuah ransel yang tampak penuh.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti. Keretaku hampir berangkat," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada perintah yang mutlak.

" _Tunggu dulu, Akashi—"_

Pemuda berambut merah bermarga senada itu memutuskan hubungan ponselnya lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke arah kereta. Calon-calon penumpang memadat di peron sebelah sini. Sepertinya cukup banyak pemesan tiket kereta api ke Edinburgh yang mengalami hal yang sama dengannya—terjebak kemacetan dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun karena adanya badai salju.

Beberapa _porter—_ petugas angkut barang—bersliweran di gerbong-gerbong, memanggul kardus atau tas berukuran besar. Akashi mendecak pelan. Banyak _porter_ tapi semuanya sudah dipesan orang. Haruskah dia menunggu sampai ada yang selesai dengan tugasnya? Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membawa barang-barangnya sendiri, tapi akan butuh tenaga ekstra untuk bisa memasukkannya ke dalam kereta apalagi di tengah hiruk pikuk manusia begini.

Ponsel Akashi bergetar dengan nada dering yang tidak terlalu kencang. Diliriknya layar itu sekilas sebelum matanya kembali mencari-cari petugas yang luang— _Chihiro Mayuzumi memanggil..._

Ah. Ada satu _porter_ yang sedang bebas tugas, dan orang itu berjalan mendekat ke Akashi setelah si calon penumpang melambaikan tangannya.

Petugas yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu bertanya, "Gerbong berapa, _Sir_?"

"Gerbong empat," sahut Akashi seraya menyambungkan hubungan ponsel kembali.

Si _porter_ yang mengenakan topi merah Sinterklas seperti petugas lainnya meraih koper besar Akashi dan kedua kardus itu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Maaf?" Petugas itu mendongak.

Akashi menunjuk _headset_ -nya sambil masih bicara pada Mayuzumi di seberang sana, menjelaskan secara tak langsung bahwa kalimatnya tadi bukan ditujukan pada si _porter_.

"Tidak bisa, prosedurnya tidak begitu. Memangnya dia siapa, guru besar Oxford?" Nada Akashi meninggi. _Porter_ itu mulai menyeret koper dan menenteng kedua kardus itu pada talinya dengan agak kepayahan.

"Maaf, _Sir,_ apa isi kardus-kardus ini? Apakah tidak apa-apa bila terbentur sedikit?" tanya si _porter._

Akashi menyahut, buah persik, dan dia tidak keberatan kalau sedikit terbentur di perjalanan menuju bagasi. Karena dilihatnya petugas itu tampak kewalahan, ia menambahkan, "Kemarikan koper itu. Kau bawa saja kedua kardusnya."

"Saya saja yang membawa kopernya, _Sir,_ Anda sedang sibuk menelepon."

"Kubilang, _kemarikan. Koper. Itu,"_ Akashi menekankan setiap kata. "Bukankah harusnya kau bersyukur karena tenagamu bisa dihemat sedikit?" Dia langsung menyambung, "Tunggu sebentar, Chihiro, aku masih mengurusi bagasi. Sudah kubilang padamu. Aku tidak suka mengulang-ulang."

 _Porter_ itu melongo sesaat tapi Akashi sudah menarik kopernya dari tangan si petugas.

Setelah Akashi mengamatinya baik-baik, dia sadar bahwa porter itu kurang lebih sebaya dengannya.

"Kau ini sok kuat, padahal badanmu kecil dan kurus. Ngapain kau jadi _porter_?" gumam Akashi, tahu bahwa si petugas mengikutinya di belakang, membawa kedua kardus yang saling terikat itu dengan sepenuh tenaga.

"Untuk mencari uang, _Sir,_ tentu saja," sahut petugas yang ditanya agak terengah, berusaha menyamai kecepatan langkah Akashi.

"Kau orang Asia?" tanya Akashi, menyelidiki struktur wajah, bentuk mata, dan warna kulit yang terasa familier.

"Saya orang Jepang," ujar si petugas.

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, dia melepas _headset-_ nya. "Kau imigran dari Jepang?" Netra heterokromnya membaca cepat tulisan yang tersemat di pakaian _porter_ itu.

 _T. Kuroko._

Pemuda bernama Kuroko itu menggeleng. "Saya tidak ingat—atau tidak tahu. Saya sudah tinggal bersama Grandpa dan Grandma sejak saya bisa mengingat."

Akashi melangkah masuk ke gerbong yang dituju dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang. "Kursiku nomor sebelas. Jadi, kau tidak mengenal kedua orang tuamu?"

Kuroko membongkar tali pengikat pada kardus dan mengangkat salah satu bangun tiga dimensi dari kertas tebal itu ke bagasi di atas kursi nomor sebelas. "Begitulah, _Sir._ "

"Berhentilah bicara formal begitu. Aku baru lulus SMA musim panas lalu. Kau membuatku terdengar _sangat_ tua."

Nada absolut dalam suara Akashi sejenak membuat nyali Kuroko ciut. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi penumpang yang egois dan suka menyuruh-nyuruh, tapi yang satu ini lain. Ada sesuatu...

"Maaf, _Sir_. Tapi memang begini standar percakapan kami dalam pelayanan di stasiun." Kuroko berusaha menatap Akashi di mata, tapi ia malah merasa resah. Pemuda berambut merah yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu tampaknya ingin berbincang agak lama.

Kuroko harus segera pulang. Grandma sebetulnya keberatan cucu angkatnya itu bekerja lembur di malam Natal, tapi Kuroko sudah menjelaskan bahwa hal itu dilakukannya untuk mengganti jatah tugas sang kakek yang terpaksa mendekam di dekat perapian lantaran rematiknya kambuh. Tadi Kuroko sudah hampir pulang ke rumah ketika Akashi memanggilnya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak datang, bukan? Ditambah lagi, dia masih memakai seragam musim dingin petugas _porter_ ditambah aksesoris khas Natal itu di kepalanya.

"Persik-persik itu untuk saudaraku di Edinburgh," ujar Akashi, merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang.

Kuroko diam saja. Dia tidak biasa berimprovisasi dalam percakapan.

"Ini untukmu."

Sepasang pupil Kuroko membulat melihat nominal uang itu. _"Sir,_ apakah ini tidak terlalu banyak... _"_

"Bonus untuk liburan," ujar Akashi, tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu kau terburu-buru pulang. Ambil saja dan segeralah pulang."

"Te-terima kasih banyak, _Sir,_ " ujar Kuroko malu-malu sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Terima kasih sudah membawakan barangku."

Kuroko mendapatkan kembali formalitasnya. "Semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan, _Sir_." Dia menyentuh pinggiran topi Sinterklasnya untuk memberi tanda hormat lalu berbalik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, warna merah tampak cocok untukmu," tambah Akashi tiba-tiba. "Selamat Natal."

"Selamat Natal juga, _Sir_ ," sahut Kuroko, menjaga keramahannya.

Sebelum Akashi sempat bicara lagi, Kuroko buru-buru pergi karena wajahnya sudah terlanjur menjadi sewarna dengan topinya.

.

.

Akashi mendengus di ballik jendela penumpang ketika dilihatnya Kuroko masih mengangkat beberapa bawaan penumpang lain sampai dua puluh menit setelahnya. Melihat gerak-geriknya, tampaknya nasib pemuda berambut biru langit itu sedang tidak mujur—selalu saja ada penumpang baru yang membutuhkan tenaganya.

Mau tak mau, Akashi merasa bersimpati padanya. Pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa pemuda itu tidak sekolah dan malah bekerja sebagai _porter_ di stasiun kereta api. Dan dia bisa melihat betapa berdedikasinya Kuroko akan pekerjaan yang sering Akashi pandang sebelah mata itu, sekalipun tampaknya fisiknya kurang mendukung.

Sebuah perasaan lain muncul di hati si pemuda yang baru empat hari ini berusia delapan belas tahun. Seperti... rasa sayang?

Tukang angkut barang di King's Cross. Siapa sangka? Akashi berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko lagi nanti, saat semester baru di Imperial College of London, tempatnya menempa pendidikan berkat beasiswa bergengsi dari perusahaan ayahnya, dimulai di bulan Februari.

Sepertinya setelah ini, Seijuurou Akashi bakal sering-sering mengunjungi saudaranya di Edinburgh dan membawa banyak oleh-oleh, supaya dia bisa sering-sering juga meminta jasa si _porter_ yang tindak-tanduknya telah melelehkan hati sang raja absolut.

.

.

Tetsuya Kuroko menggosokkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum membuka pintu. "Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya. Duduklah dan mari makan bersama," sahut seorang perempuan tua. "Ah, lilinnya mati."

"Ya, Grandma. Anginnya kencang sekali di luar. Sepertinya nanti akan ada badai lagi."

Kuroko berusaha menutup pintu dari seng itu dengan hati-hati, tapi toh tetap timbul bunyi derit keras yang tak enak didengar. "Maaf terlambat, Grandma. Tadi banyak penumpang datang di saat-saat terakhir kereta akan berangkat."

Seorang pria tua terbatuk. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar tak berdaya di musim salju begini."

"Tak masalah, Grandpa. Kalian tahu? Aku bahkan bersyukur bahwa hari ini aku kerja lembur. Tuhan kadang-kadang punya rencana tak terduga. Ada seorang penumpang yang memberiku tip sebanyak seratus _pound_. Bisakah kalian percaya?"

Kedua lansia itu bergumam penuh syukur.

"Paling banyak, biasanya orang memberi lima belas _pound_ ," ujar si kakek.

"Dengan ini, kita bisa memperbaiki atap dapur. Aku bisa memasak tanpa membuat kakiku mati rasa karena kedinginan," imbuh sang nenek.

"Sekarang, ayo kita makan. Nanti keburu dingin," timpal Grandpa. Ia menyalakan dua lilin baru di ruang makan sempit yang remang-remang itu.

Keluarga kecil yang miskin itu makan malam dengan bahagia. Liburan Natal tahun ini membawa berkat bagi mereka, dan satu-satunya hal yang menandingi sukacita yang dirasakan Kuroko adalah suatu perasaan yang lain dari biasanya.

Dia baru bertemu pemuda berambut merah itu malam ini, hanya bercakap-cakap dengannya dan membawakan barangnya selama beberapa menit, tapi dadanya terus berdesir aneh sejak penumpang itu mengatakan bahwa warna merah terlihat cocok untuknya.

Meski Kuroko tidak tahu identitas penumpang itu, dia mempunyai firasat bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi di masa depan. Entah mengapa, pemuda yang empunya biji mata sewarna dengan rambutnya itu berharap bahwa saat itu akan tiba dengan cepat...

Ia mengamati lilin bernyala di hadapannya. Belum pernah dia merasa begitu semangat seperti saat ini. Seolah pemuda Jepang berambut merah itu telah menyalakan api di hatinya, menyuntikkan motivasi untuk menjalani hidup yang lebih baik. Mungkin bekerja sebagai _porter_ dianggap rendahan oleh sebagian besar orang, tapi tanpa _porter_ di stasiun kereta api, akan terjadi banyak kemacetan di sepanjang peron bahkan tanpa adanya badai salju sekalipun.

.

.

 _A candle loses nothing by lighting another candle..._

Seijuurou Akashi teringat sepenggal kalimat bijak yang entah dikutip di buku mana yang pernah dibacanya. Baginya, _porter_ bernama belakang Kuroko itu bagaikan lilin kecil yang kadang tidak disadari keberadaannya, yang antara ada dan tiada karena tugasnya memang 'melayani' orang lain dengan cahayanya yang lemah namun menghangatkan.

Dan lilin kecil itu telah berbagi cahaya pada lilin lain yang belum bernyala. Sekarang Akashi memperoleh pencerahan mengenai proyek penelitiannya di kampus dan memiliki harapan bahwa hari-harinya ke depan akan lebih berwarna, mungkin dengan masuknya warna biru langit dalam kehidupannya...

.

.

Tak ada yang menduga bahwa malam Natal itu adalah malam terakhir bagi putra tunggal direktur perusahaan yang tersohor di Asia Timur itu.

Karena kereta yang dinaiki Akashi Seijuurou menuju Edinburgh mengalami kecelakaan serius malam itu—tergelincir dari rel karena kesalahan pembacaan sinyal akibat badai salju, dan seluruh rangkaian gerbong terguling. Tidak ada yang selamat di antara penumpang di dalam empat gerbong pertama.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note.**

.

Entahlah. Roux belum punya pengalaman nulis fanfiction romance lalu tiba-tiba aja nulis shonen-ai (meski ga terlalu eksplisit sih...)

Ini ide random yang nemplok di kepala gegara kehabisan tiket kereta dan terpaksa nunggu dua jam di peron yang dingin sendirian /eh/

Akhir kata, selamat hari Natal 2015 bagi yang merayakan :D Damai dan sukacita beserta kita!

* * *

A candle loses nothing by lighting another candle - _James Keller_


End file.
